Father's Day WeeWinchester Style
by sammygirl1963
Summary: One-shot. Dean and Sammy plan a special surprise for their Dad on Father's Day.


**Father's Day, Wee-Winchester Style**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything recognizable in this story, nor am I making a profit.

**Author's Note: **Diabetic warning for lots of sweet moments ahead!

"Shhh Sammy, don't wake daddy up," seven year old Dean whispered to his three year old brother as he helped Sammy climb off the bed so that the broken spring that was sticking out from the mattress wouldn't poke his baby brother in the behind.

"Why's we dotta be twiet De'" Sammy asked as he started pulling off the Scooby Doo pajamas that his father bought for him at the Salvation Army store a few days before.

"Because it's Father's Day and we're going to do something special for Dad," Dean explained as he helped Sammy tug the pajama top over his head since the little one was having trouble getting it off.

"Why is it Fadder's Day?" Sammy asked as he sat down on the floor, so he could finish stripping his pajama bottoms off once he got them down past his knees. "Do dey's have a Brudder's Day too?"

"It just is. And no, they don't have a Brother's Day," Dean answered with a smile, unfazed by his brother asking so many questions, as he pulled the small blue t-shirt over his sibling's head and then helped Sammy put his arms through the sleeves.

"Dey should have a Brudder's Day. 'Tause you da bestest brudder ever," Sammy declared, allowing Dean to help him put on a pair of jeans since he still had trouble dressing himself.

"Thanks Sammy. I think you're the best brother ever too," Dean replied as he tugged his fingers through Sammy's curly chestnut colored locks to smooth them out a little.

Taking Sammy's hand, he walked him over to the door and reminded him to be quiet as they slipped out of their room and down the hall. The last thing he wanted was for Sammy to wake up their Dad before they had the surprise ready.

"De, what's we donna do for Daddy for his special Day?" Sammy inquired as Dean led him into the small kitchen of the latest ramshackle house they were staying in.

"We're going to make Daddy breakfast so he can eat it in bed when he wakes up," Dean answered. as he started searching the cupboards and the refrigerator for what they had…which wasn't much.

"Okay De. How tan I help?" Sammy asked, wanting to do his part.

"Well, I thought you could make Daddy a card while I make his breakfast. Would you like that Sammy?" Dean asked, grabbing a piece of paper and Sammy's crayons from the shelf where his father kept them so Sammy wouldn't draw on the wall.

"Yay," Sammy cheered, walking over to the small circular table and pulling himself up into one of the chairs, with a little help from Dean of course. "I tan make a dood picture."

"Okay Tiger, you draw Daddy a picture while I make his food," Dean voiced as he placed the paper and crayons in front of Sammy.

Accepting the crayons, Sammy pulled the black one out of the box and began to draw, his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he concentrated on making the picture just right.

Grabbing the box of frozen pancakes from the refrigerator once Sammy was thoroughly involved in his task, Dean plopped four of them into the toaster oven and then pushed the button so they could cook.

Looking in the small cabinet beside the stove for his Dad's favorite butter maple syrup, he heaved a sigh upon seeing there was no syrup left in the bottle to put on the pancakes.

'_Oh well, I'll just put some of that cream cheese Dad likes on his pancakes,' _Dean thought as he pulled out the box of Lucky Charms and poured some in a small bowl without milk for Sammy so he could eat them with his fingers while he drew.

Waiting patiently for the toaster to pop up, Dean pulled out the half eaten bag of M&M's that he had stashed away the previous night so that he could have them for today and placed them on the table across from where Sammy was working.

Removing the pancakes from the toaster, Dean got a butter knife and used it to spread some of the cream cheese onto the stack of pancakes. Carrying the pancakes over to the table, he said, "You wanna help me decorate Daddy's pancakes Sammy?'

"Yeah," Sammy responded enthusiastically as he finished his drawing with the yellow crayon he had in hand and then pushed it to the side.

"Okay, I'll put on the eyes and nose while you make the mouth so Daddy can have a smiley face on his pancakes this morning," Dean stated as he handed over a handful of M&M's to his brother. Placing two brown M&M's for the eyes, Dean couldn't help but smile as he watched Sammy eat an M&M for every one he placed on the pancakes.

"All finished," Sammy informed his brother, once he had the lopsided smile completed.

"You did good Sammy," Dean stated with pride as he grabbed a small tray and placed the plate of food on it along with a glass of milk. "You ready to go wake Daddy?"

"But De, I needs to write Happy Fadder's Day on my tard but I don't know how," Sammy pouted as tears began to fill his eyes.

"Don't cry Sammy. I can do it for you," Dean voiced, thumbing away the moisture from his sibling's eyes before picking up the blue crayon and writing the intended message in capital letters.

"T'ank 'ou, De" Sammy voiced, picking up his cherished card while Dean picked up the tray and carried it down the hall.

Supporting the tray carefully in one arm, Dean gently eased the door open and then led Sammy over to their father's bed.

"Happy Father's Day," both boys shouted and then giggled when their nearly fell out of the bed upon being startled awake.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Awakened by the sound of small muffled voices drifting down the hallway, John glanced at the watch on his wrist and groaned at the early hour. He had hoped that his boys would sleep in on this morning, especially considering the fact that he had a hunt scheduled for later in the day. He had planned on dropping by Jim's to see if the Pastor could baby-sit while he took care poltergeist problem at an old mill.

"_Oh well, guess I better get up,'_ he thought to himself as the threw the blanket off his legs and sat up in bed knowing that his boys would be hungry.

Deciding to forego his jeans just this once, he opened the door and then trudged slowly down the hallway. He was just about to enter the kitchen and ask his boys what they wanted for breakfast when he heard Sammy speak up.

"_De, what's we gonna do for Daddy for his special Day?" _

Listening to his children for just a minute, John couldn't help but smile at what his boys were planning to do. Knowing there was no way he would ruin the surprise his boys had planned for him, he silently crept back down the hallway and back into his room. Climbing into his bed and covering himself once again, he closed his eyes in preparation for the special event. After all, he was supposed to be asleep wasn't he?

Laying in the bed, he had to fight to keep from smiling a few moments later when he heard his bedroom door ease open and the boys creep over to his bed.

Pretending to startle awake upon hearing the shouted words of, "Happy Father's Day," he pretended to nearly fall out of bed, only to catch himself at the last moment.

'You boys scared me there for just a minute," John voiced with a laugh as he scooted back in the bed and waited for Dean to place the tray over his lap before pulling his boys in for a hug.

"Thanks, this is wonderful boys. Did you do this all by yourselves?" he questioned as he took in the lopsided smiling face looking up at him from the plate.

"Uh huh, and we maked you a tard too, Daddy," Sammy answered as he handed over the card with his drawing on it for John to see.

"Wow, this is really good Sammy," John told his youngest as he looked at a black blob with what looked like three alien figures standing in front of it. "Looks like you worked real hard on it."

"That's you holding me and Deanie's hands," Sammy explained as he pointed to the three figures, with the tallest one being in the middle. "And that's the 'Pala."

"Yeah, I can see that," John voiced, bending down to kiss his baby on the top of the head as Sammy pointed to the black blob on the page and explained what it was. "It's a wonderful picture Kiddo, Why don't you put it over there on daddy's dresser so you and Dean can help me eat this wonderful breakfast.

"O'tay Daddy," Sammy replied as he carried the picture over and lay it on the small chest of drawers in his daddy's room before walking back over to the bed.

Raising his arms, he waited for his Daddy to pick him up and then scooted in close to him.

"I wove 'ou Daddy," he voiced, wrapping his little arms as tight as they would go around his father's neck.

"I love you too Sammy," John voiced, returning the hug before pulling Dean into his arms too, "And that goes for you too Sport."

"Me too Dad," Dean said as he snuggled into his father's hold. It wasn't often that their Dad showed them this much affection.

"You know what boys? I think this would be a perfect day to go to the park and have some fun," John stated as he forked up a piece of the creamed cheese pancake and ate it with gusto.

The hunt could wait.

**THE END **_**I hope you enjoyed this small one-shot in honor of Father's Day. May all of the Dad's out there have the best Father's Day ever!**_


End file.
